


baby.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BABY EODI. [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Spit As Lube, anw brace yourself this is filthy day6 tag gon be filled with this kind of pr0n just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: written for anon on tumblr, who asked forPls write Sungpil smut with soft top sunjin.





	baby.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  * ADDED JULY 2018: y'all thank you for 3k+ hits but only 143 kudos? come on, kudos are the least i could ever ask

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

actually making the rest of the members went back to the dorm without them is one easy thing, but convincing wonpil that it will be alright _no one is coming back i’ve locked the doors just c’mere and sit on my lap like a good boy_ is truly a curious feat.

wonpil is whiny in nature. sungjin understands _and_ revels in his cute way to respond to anything, including sungjin’s touch and kisses—which sungjin should have been doing to get where he wants him to be. but wonpil is too busy flushing red, bottom lip jutting out and frowned eyebrows curving down to meet the beginning of his scrunched nose. it’s… adorable, if not incredibly arousing because sungjin is that whipped when it comes to this side of wonpil that will never be recorded anywhere in their fans’ sophisticated cameras or any tv shows cameras in general.

except for sungjin’s, that is.

“yah, kim wonpil,” sungjin says to his brand new sony camcorder, the tiny lcd screen zooming in on wonpil’s pout. “c’mere. come on.” he pats his thighs, clad in frayed black denim with holes on the knees. when wonpil shakes his head for the hundredth time, sungjin smiles. he’s not giving up on being _thisclose_ to finally tick off a bucket list—the ultimate number 3 aka deflowering their practice room with wonpil riding him while he records everything through the reflection of the mirrored walls. nope. he’s just softening the tone of his voice, reaching out a hand because wonpil will never say no to sungjin initiating any kind of skinship with him.

“hyung…” wonpil whines, taking a step closer and enveloping sungjin’s left hand with his. his palm is sweating. “do we really have to do it here? why can’t we go find a hotel with huge mirrors instead?”

sungjin puts the camcoder down on cindy’s unplugged keys. wonpil huffs as if he’s revolted by the idea of them fucking anywhere near his beloved synth and sungjin can’t help but to laugh. he’s just so, so, so _fucking cute_!

“hyung!” wonpil pinches sungjin’s waist and yelps as sungjin uses the momentum to pull him to his lap; wonpil’s bony knees digging into his upper thighs.

sungjin slips his dry and calloused hands into wonpil’s loose, white collarless shirt, rubbing tiny circles on the warm skin of wonpil’s spine. he still smells like his favorite milk and honey body wash even after hours of practicing, and sungjin inhales the rich scent from the crook of wonpil’s neck, nosing his way to kiss the back of his left ear and humming in agreement when wonpil turns liquid in his arms.

“but you read my bucket list,” sungjin says, softer than before, not wanting to spook out his boyfriend if he talks a little bit louder, “this is what i want.”

wonpil makes a cute, protesting sound, ears and cheeks reddening, and hisses, “ugh, that’s unfair!”

“i know,” sungjin nods, moving his hands to run his fingers from wonpil’s stomach up up up to his chest. it _really_ is unfair because wonpil, amidst drunken confession of needing to suck sungjin’s cock a long time ago, also made himself swear he will always give what sungjin wants when he failed to notice sungjin not getting the flavored milk tea he wanted during their tour in taiwan, this one happened only recently.

sungjin _knows_. so he smiles, and grazes his thumbs against wonpil’s pert nipples.

wonpil’s eyes fluttered shut at the short ministration; his long, quiet sigh is a go signal for sungjin to continue with a sweet kiss.

that turned heavy soon.

wonpil tastes like mango smoothie he had for dinner, his tongue licking sungjin’s in a hurry that might have been caused by his cute fear of getting caught. sungjin doesn’t bother to correct wonpil’s assumption, because he’s bribed the night guards to stay away from the basement where their practice room is located, each with a pack of camel and two servings of jjokbal and spicy rice cakes. jaebum and jinyoung are using the practice room in another jyp building and twice girls are on vacation. he’s locked all the doors. the only thing left to accomplish is to get straight to burying his cock deep in wonpil’s tight heat. it’s been a while. they made it clear that they’re not going to fuck in the dorm unless everyone is away, opting to go to a hotel somewhere far away in incheon whenever they have free time or rooming together for any overseas trip. all because wonpil is whiny in nature; he’s _loud_ and needy and very _vocal_ and sungjin loathes to deny his boyfriend’s cute bedroom antics.

wonpil pinches sungjin’s waist again, a small revenge since everyone, including wonpil, has been teasing him about his current weight.

“i can hear you thinking,” wonpil huffs, “ _don’t_. let’s get this over with.”

“sorry,” sungjin grins, never minding their quip about his current weight anyway and bites wonpil’s chin. hard. “ _strip_.” he commands, hands fumbling with the hem of wonpil’s white, collarless shirt but wonpil slaps his hands away, moaning in frustration that _hyung needs to let me have my shirt, please_ and sungjin is only human.

“off with your pants.” he nudges wonpil to stand on his feet to deal with his black cotton pants. he goes to his backpack to get a mini, unassuming pouch where he stores condoms and a travel-sized bottle of lube that he only started to carry after he was sure he could get more than just wonpil’s mouth back then.

wonpil’s bare legs are fidgeting as sungjin unzips his jeans.

“y’know what,” sungjin mumbles, leaving his half-hard cock still trapped inside his boxers to grab wonpil’s thin waist, maneuvering him so he’s facing cindy and the mirrored wall across from them, before sliding down to his knees.

wonpil gasps, _loud_ , when sungjin licks his tailbone and the rim of his ass, his whole body shuddering when sungjin plunges his tongue inside. they’ve neve done this before. didn’t even have a discussion unlike that one time when wonpil asked sungjin to choke him after they stumbled upon a porn channel during their japan tour somewhere in osaka. this is new.

well, surely sungjin thought about it sometimes, but he couldn’t believe wonpil is being this responsive because he’s already _begging_ , pushing his hips back to sungjin’s mouth while stroking his wet cock with desperate _pleasepleasei’mclose_ —

sungjin uses his thumbs to spread wonpil’s ass wider, spits to wonpil’s hole, and replaces his tongue with two of his fingers. “will you be a good boy, wonpilie?” when he breathes he can taste the muskiness on his tongue and he wants more.

“sungjin-hyung—“ wonpil cries, his knees wobbling as he presses his forehead on the plastic body of his synth. sungjin crooks his fingers, stretching and scissoring, and wonpil is _sobbing_ as he asks what sungjin wants.

“listen, hey,” sungjin grunts, pushing himself up to plaster his upper body against wonpil’s bowed back. he keeps his fingers lodged inside, rotating his wrist to get a deeper angle as he wraps his free arm around wonpil’s waist, rubbing his erection against wonpil’s heavy balls. “wonpilie? are you being a good boy right now?”

wonpil nods, gulping. he stops stroking his cock at once when sungjin grips his wrist. he’s so cute with tears streaming down his face as he looks up to meet sungjin’s gaze on the mirrored wall.

sungjin smiles and kisses wonpil’s left cheek. “that’s more like it,” he sings his praise, pulling his fingers out and shushing wonpil’s weak whining. “hey, hey, listen. hyung’s going to fuck you now, but you have to make sure everything is recorded there.” sungjin addresses the camcorder as he tries to multi-task. goddamn tight jeans. he curses when he finally gets his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

sungjin picks a condom and the lube from the floor, and tells wonpil to start filming them.

wonpil holds the camcorder in his left hand, sniffing again when he finds that sungjin isn’t in the video if they’re still sitting behind cindy.

“it doesn’t matter,” sungjin hums, coating his fingers with the water-based lube. “it’s enough if it’s only you.” when he hears wonpil whining because of what he said, sungjin grins and bites the right swell of wonpil’s ass before putting three fingers in to prepare his boyfriend.

“ah, _hyung_ ,” wonpil moans, “i-i didn’t know you’re into this.”

“yeah?” sungjin pushes in deeper, wanting the cute reaction from wonpil whenever he manages to graze the tips of his thick fingers against the bundle of nerve. “have you seen yourself?”

“hyung!” wonpil, as predicted, whines again at what sungjin just said and he spreads his legs wider. sungjin watches his boyfriend staring at his own reflection in the mirror, at his beautiful dried tears and swollen lips and tensed shoulders.

sungjin watches as wonpil sucks a deep breath when his fingers finally find his prostrate and how wonpil’s face gets all slack and wanton, mouth opens in a silent ‘o’ with his head thrown back to the ceiling and his left arm holding up the camcorder trembling.

sungjin puts a pressure on his middle finger before pulling out and hastily rolling in strawberry flavored condom, wonpil’s favorite, on his rock hard cock, stroking it a couple of time with the excess of the lube on his hand.

wonpil moans when sungjin pulls him down to sit on his cock, and he shouts when sungjin is seated deep in him in one smooth motion.

“jesus.” sungjin rakes his fingers on top of wonpil’s skinny thighs, kisses wonpil’s damp nape and just _breathes_ him. “you feel so, _so good_.” he lets wonpil getting used to the intrusion, enjoying the trembling of wonpil’s small body as he gyrates his hips in circular motion.

wonpil leans back to rest his head against sungjin’s shoulders, and sungjin can watch himself in the mirror now, can see that his eyes are shining and sharper than ever now that he’s got wonpil where he wants him to be. a bit of their joined bodies can be seen in between cindy’s sturdy plastic legs; wonpil’s cock is pointing up to his stomach, purple and angry, while his own fat and veiny cock is glistening with lube as he pulls out a little bit to test the angle.

“is it good?” sungjin asks, each hand cupping the globe of wonpil’s ass to move him up and down. “comfy?”

“hnngggh,” wonpil sighs, shaking his head. his damp hair is tickling sungjin’s nose and sungjin kisses his damp neck. “i dunno. i’m sorry.”

“it’s okay,” sungjin says, thumbing wonpil’s bottom lip to get him to open his eyes. “let’s try this.” he heaves to get them up to their feet and wonpil falls to his elbows with the force and sungjin wastes no time to start thrusting.

wonpil has always been tight. the first time they slept together, sungjin came embarrassingly fast because it was one _hell_ of an experience to have then still a bandmate’s legs around his waist while he tried to make the coupling work. wonpil had laughed at him, dismissing it like nothing, and sungjin paid him back by feeding his ass four fingers until wonpil blacked out for a minute from coming so hard. they’re kinda vanilla when it comes to sex, the only risky thing they ever did was the aforementioned impromptu choking and now this. sungjin is not complaining though, because, again, he’s way too soft for wonpil.

besides, wonpil being the loudest darling compensates any adventurous sexcapades anyway.

sungjin alternates his thrusts. he pulls out halfway and slamming back in and repeats to coax out the filthiest moans from wonpil, only to stay inside and thrusting until wonpil gets to his tippy toes and pleading for sungjin to fuck him harder and faster, his left hand trembling as he holds up the camcorder in tact.

“what was that?” sungjin asks, squeezing wonpil’s cut cockhead but not stroking. wonpil clenches his ass, trapping sungjin’s idle, throbbing cock.

wonpil mewls, eyes tightly closed.

“you want me to what?” sungjin asks again, his other hand squeezing wonpil’s full sacs.

wonpil shakes his head.

“hmm?” sungjin rolls his hips, pulling out inch by inch until only the tip of his cock is inside of wonpil’s heat.

as if on cue, or probably because they’ve been compatible for some time now that wonpil can tell when sungjin will relent to his request—wonpil opens his eyes and _glares_ at sungjin through the mirror, fresh tears falling as he demands to be fucked right this instant with no trace of his cute embarrassment from before.

so sungjin does.

he keeps his hand steady on wonpil’s cock as he picks up his rhythm, eventually building a rough and fast pace exactly to wonpil’s liking. wonpil is making these high-pitched sounds of _pleasepleaseplease_ and he's calling sungjin’s name, pleading cutely to make him come, to fuck him deeper so _i will feel you in my sleep and tomorrow at practice, hyung, fuck me until i can’t look at cindy and not thinking about your cock in me,_ ungh _, ah, ah, please! sungjin-hyung please, harder!_

the camcorder rattles as wonpil comes; his whole body shuddering just like when sungjin first put his tongue in his ass only wonpil seems to shake even more because of his orgasm. he's clenching his inner muscles, clutching sungjin's cock like a vise. his breathing is still heavy and dragged even after he’s done spurting come all over the floor.

sungjin pulls his cock out. he takes off the condom and shoots his come to the top of wonpil’s ass, decorating the pale flesh with his milky substance. wonpil moans, begging at sungjin to do _something_ , and sungjin pushes in his bare, softening cock into wonpil’s tight hole and it’s his turn to shudder like he’s being electrocuted. _goddamn_. so this is heaven? will wonpil let him in without any barrier between them next time?

the thought alone sends sungjin into another blissful orgasm as he manages to shoot one last final spurt of come _in_ wonpil, and wonpil lets out a quiet _oh!_ like he understands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
